Boucan Canot
by Naughty Luce
Summary: 01x02 et 03x04. Île de la Réunion. Vacances d'été. Vacances ratées ?


Auteur : Natsu  
Titre : Boucan Canot  
Genre : choux-fleur ! XD  
Disclaimer : persos toujours pas à moi  
Note de l'auteur : **J'ai écrit cette en l'honneur de ce que j'ai vécut pendant deux semaines et demis vraiment formidables sauf la nuit XD.  
**Note 2 : **Boucan Canot, à prononcer « Boucan Can_otte_ »  
**Note 3 : **Un petit os pour varier de Blitz :)**

**

* * *

**

**Boucan Canot**

Que faire ?

Que faire quand on n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil ?

Il y a une personne dans cette pièce qui le cherche mais qui ne le trouve pas.

Morphée n'est pas au rendez-vous. Il a visiblement eu un rancart avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ou alors il est parti en vacances (crapule). Comme pratiquement tout le monde à cette époque de l'année.

Comme la personne qui se bat avec ses draps parce qu'elle a trop chaud en dessous, mais au dessus il fait trop froid.

Alors elle les enlève.

-

Oh puis non.

-

Elle les remet.

-

Non. Trop chaud.

Saletés de draps.

-

Mais… merde ! Nan ça va pas les jambes à l'air.

Et si on essayait une dehors et une dedans ?

Mais il faut changer au bout d'un certain temps pour que ça soit pas toujours la même sous les draps ou dehors.

Comme ça tout le monde est content.

C'est bien pour la température mais pas pour l'esprit.

-

_J'en ai ras le cul._

-

Que faire ?

Quand on s'imagine que regarder sa montre, qu'on ne quitte pas (parce que sans elle on n'est rien, on est perdu, tout le monde va mourir si on n'a pas sa montre) toutes les dix minutes va nous aider à miraculeusement dormir ?

-

_Putain de montre…__ Pourquoi t'avances pas ?_

-

Au bout d'un moment, c'est de la faute à la montre.

C'est ELLE la fautive.

Bah ouais c'est bien connu, même si on sait que regarder l'heure très souvent tue l'avancement du temps, à un tel point qu'on se dit « bordel mais elle marche pas cette montre de merde ! Depuis une demi heure y'a cinq minutes qui sont passées ! ».

Par contre, impossible d'envisager de l'enlever ou de ne pas regarder l'heure, parce que sinon on ne peut pas savoir combien de temps s'est écoulé et de temps de sommeil on a - encore - loupé.

Non, si on cherche un peu, y'a pas d'intérêt à la garder sur soit la nuit quand on dort pas. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? On est borné où on l'est pas.

-

_Putain de merde…_

-

Non, ça stresse pas du tout de voir qu'on passe sa nuit à se retourner dans tous les sens sans rien faire, et de savoir que si on continue à faire ça, demain on sera crevé.

A force de se retourner la personne se demande si elle va pas faire un trou dans le matelas.

Le temps refuse d'avancer un peu plus vite comme on veut - pourquoi au fait ? - et on se rappelle des bonnes vieilles paroles qui malgré leur vieillesse sont toujours bien pertinente à certains moment : ben oui mon gars, on n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans sa vie.

-

Notre subconscient refuse de nous laisser dormir. Nous on veut bien, mais notre esprit, apparemment non. Eh merde. Si on avait la fonction « on/off » dans le cerveau, ça serait cool.

Là il tourne.

Il tourne.

Fatigué ? Pas fatigué ? Aucune idée. Un seul constat : le sommeil ne vient PAS.

Alors qu'il devrait.

-

La personne lutte pour trouver le sommeil, alors qu'il sait bien que plus il luttera moins il s'endormira. Faut pas réfléchir, c'est la nature. Le sommeil, ça vient ou ça vient pas. Quand ça vient pas, ben ça vient pas (haha).

Se retourne dans son lit.

Son lit qui n'est même pas un lit. Plutôt un clic clac dont les creux et les bosses sont là pour prouver que malgré les apparences quand il est plié, il n'est pas neuf et a déjà été utilisé souvent auparavant.

Même si la hausse d'un rouge pétant semble, elle, trompe l'œil et triche en faisant passer le canapé-lit tout récent, alors qu'en fait il n'a pas d'âge.

La personne a été trompée sur la marchandise.

Niveau confort c'est pas grand-chose.

Y'a pire, oui, bien sûr. En attendant c'est quand même très désagréable.

-

Une bonne partie de la nuit s'est écoulée.

La personne se demande si c'est physiquement possible de s'endormir maintenant.

Et à force de forcer ses yeux à rester fermer, elle a mal aux paupières.

Limite elle allume la lumière et elle prend un bouquin.

Malgré les onze heures d'avion la nuit dernière.

Sans compter les deux heures de voiture juste après à cause des bouchons.

Ah oui.

Et la petite sortie au bord de la plage pour aller manger une crêpe chaude à la crème de marron (et il l'a sentie passer la crêpe d'un demi millimètre d'épaisseur et de 15 centimètres de diamètre qu'il a payé la peau du cul) et boire un pot.

-

Il (étant un homme) était pourtant lessivé et était même prêt à piquer un somme dans la voiture mais là, en tenue de nuit, en position horizontale (la position logiquement idéale pour s'endormir), prêt à accueillir Nounours et le marchand de sable, que rien ni personne ne vient.

Rien ne se passe sinon qu'il se fait chier là, dans son lit.

Il pourrait aller piquer une tête dans la mer à 50 mètres d'ici ou chanter une tyrolienne après avoir escaladé la montagne à cet instant précis qu'il le ferrait, pour éviter de se faire chier comme ça. Ca ne le dérangerait pas.

Ce qui le dérange, c'est le manque de sommeil se répercuterait le lendemain et s'il a bien horreur d'une chose, c'est d'être contraint par la force de la nature de dormir pendant la journée.

Tout ça c'est calculé. La nuit on dort, on se prépare au lendemain, on récupère de la précédente journée. Point c'est tout.

On va pas récupérer la nuit pendant la journée.

(Qu'est ce qu'on a dit à propos des bornés ?)

-

Alors il attend.

Se tourne pour la 37ème fois, cherchant LA position idéale. La position, adulée, vénérée, mais qui change tout le temps, qui lui permettrait de sombrer dans le sommeil et d'aller foutre une raclée à Nounours, dont il est persuadé qu'il est pédophile par ailleurs.

Morphée et le marchand de sable manque aussi à leur fonction (tous des bons à rien en fait).

-

_Ok. Je résigne mon abonnement._

-

Autre chose.

La pétasse de l'étage au dessus qui fait des allers retours en talons aiguilles sur son carrelage n'est pas non plus là pour l'aider.

-

_Putain mais arrête connasse !!!_

-

Il peut tenter de dormir avec un oreiller sur la tronche pour pas entendre ce « tac tac tac tac » continuel, il l'entend quand même.

Nan mais quelle idée, à deux heures du mat, de se promener en talons dans son appart… On sait pas se qu'elle fout mais les chaussures doivent être chéries pour être portées autant.

Nan franchement elle devrait quand même se douter que son bruit ça s'entend d'en bas.

Il est énervé.

Il a envie de bouffer son oreiller tellement ça l'énerve.

Ca l'énerve de pas pouvoir dormir.

Ca l'énerve de remarquer le sans-gêne des gens, en l'occurrence de la pétasse du premier étage.

Et ça l'énerve tout ce bruit, cause de son non sommeil.

Il déteste le bruit la nuit.

Et il n'est pas au bout de ses peines.

-

38 ?

-

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant.

En fait, s'il ne sort pas du lit et qu'il n'allume pas la lumière, ni la TV, s'il part pas faire un jogging ou de l'escalade, ou s'il va pas se prendre une douche, c'est qu'il n'est pas tout seul dans le lit.

Ca le dérange de déranger.

(Il le fait quand même, mais c'est pas voulu.)

Il a vaguement pensé par un moment de proposer un jeu de carte pour tuer le temps à l'autre personne, mais croyant qu'il dormait, n'a pas osé le réveiller.

Pour le peu qu'il dormait pas en fait.

-

Il n'est pas tout seul ni dans son cas, ni dans son clic clac. Seulement, c'est pas pour les même raison que l'autre ne peut pas dormir.

-

-T'as fini ?

-J'en peux plus. C'est la première nuit ici et j'en peux déjà plus.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.

-

Courage. Encore 16 nuits.

-

-C'est insuportable.

-Ce que je trouve insupportable, c'est que te n'arrêtes pas de bouger. Tu penses à moi ? Tu te dis pas que j'ai sommeil moi aussi ?

-J'ai pas sommeil. Si j'avais sommeil je m'endormirai.

-Eh ben, n'aies pas sommeil dans ta partie sans gesticuler dans tous les sens. Merci.

-

Le deuxième homme, les cheveux courts brun très foncé, la peau moins blanche que celle du premier, avait tourné la tête pour bien se faire entendre, et désormais lui tourne le dos.

Le premier, cheveux longs détachés pour la nuit, a bien remarqué dans son ton qu'il était franchement agacé. C'est compréhensible. Sauf que là, s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui rendre utile, c'est de s'endormir.

Donc requête impossible, malheureusement. Et il en est bien désolé.

-

-C'est facile de dire ça. C'est facile quand on peut s'endormir n'importe où n'importe quand.

-Arrête de bouger, tu te calmeras et tu t'endormiras.

-Mais enfin, t'entends pas ?! Mes gesticulations te rendent sourd ?!

Le japonais tend l'oreille. Aucun des deux ne parlent.

A priori il n'y a rien à entendre.

-Non.

-Putain mais c'est vrai que t'es sourd alors !

-Et toi t'es lourd.

-Mais… la nationale est à 10 mètres !!!

-

Oui, encore un détail fort encombrant.

La seule route qui relie toutes les villes passe juste à coté de l'appartement.

Qui dit seule route, dit très fréquentée.

Même la nuit.

Y'a moins de monde, mais y'a quand même du monde.

-

L'asiatique s'aperçoit que - oh ben tiens - effectivement, on entend un bruit continuel et plutôt désagréable de voitures en pleine accélération.

Et s'il n'y avait que les bagnoles…

Non, il y a aussi de temps en temps des camions.

Qui klaxonnent.

Et aussi des putains de bordels de chiottes de connards de motards qui font la course.

Et on s'étonne que la moitié des tués sur la route soit des motards.

-

-Je supporte pas le bruit. Et y'a aussi ce connard de frigo… Non mais tu m'expliques ?? Un frigo dans un salon !

-T'as vu la talle de la cuisine ? Tu veux le mettre où le frigo ? Tu crois que Trowa avait le choix ?

L'américain fait la moue et lui tourne le dos, en n'ayant d'autre réponse plus intelligente que :

-Ben il a qu'à le balancer à la casse.

Ce qui arrache qui japonais une réplique du même style.

-Il peut pas, le mobilier n'est pas à lui.

-

Il faut le pousser très fort, l'américain, pour l'inciter à dire du mal des réfrigérateurs. Les réfrigérateurs sont ses amis, surtout quand ils sont pleins.

Ce réfrigérateur ci se met à faire du bruit toutes les 20 minutes pendant 20 minutes. Autant dire qu'une fois que le frigo s'arrête, l'américain se dit « Ok. Mission : j'ai 20 minutes pour m'endormir parce que après c'est foutu. Top chrono. »

Ben… ça incite pas vraiment à dormir, au contraire. La pression et tout...

-

L'américain ne supporte pas ni le bruit ni la lumière.

Or là, il y a les deux.

Les volets de la porte fenêtre juste en face du lit laisse bien passer les rayons des lampadaires allumés et de la clarté de la lune.

Ils agressent les yeux de l'américain, même fermés (de force).

-

L'américain se demande si seulement son ami français savait qu'en les envoyant dormir ici, ils passeraient une nuit d'enfer et d'ennuie.

Si c'était le cas, c'est pas marrant. Il mériterait bien un pin dans la gueule. Et si Quatre s'interpose, il échange sa place avec lui la prochaine lui.

Dans un vrai lit.

Dans une vraie pièce à dormir.

Parce que le « on forme un duo donc c'est normal qu'on fasse comme ça » ça marchera pas cette fois ci.

Duo ou pas duo, ça tombe bien l'américain s'appelle comme ça alors c'est pareil.

-Mais pourquoi il a loué un appart comme ça ??? On entend le bruit dans sa chambre ? Bon ok, il a pas un frigo dans sa chambre... mais la route ! La route !!

-J'en sais rien. Estime toi heureux d'être ici, y'en a qui serait bien content d'être à ta place.

-Ah bon ? Je me disais le contraire.

_Frigo de merde… tu peux pas la boucler ??_

-

Il prend une voix de martyre.

-Heerooo... j'en ai maaaaarre... !

Ca n'attendrit ni n'amuse l'asiatique.

-Moi aussi. Dors.

-Chante moi une berceuse.

-Et puis quoi encore ?

-Je sais pas, fais quelque chose...

-Comme quoi ?

-Explose le frigo.

-Bah fais le, toi. Il me gène pas personnellement le frigo.

-Je suis contre le mur. Si je sors du clic-clac, je passe sur toi. Et tu vas râler.

-Essaye, et tu verras.

-J'te fais pas confiance.

-Sympa. Après tout ce qu'on a fait ensemble.

-Je vais d'abard casser sa gueule au frigo et on en reparle après.

-Je sais pas si Trowa appréciera.

-Il m'a bien bouzillé mon gundam une fois (1).

-C'était pas vraiment les mêmes circonstances.

-Ben il est bien gentil de nous inviter chez lui pendant ses vacances, mais il aurait pu s'assurer qu'on pouvait dormir.

-Mais je peux dormir.

-Mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi.

-Autour de toi non plus.

-T'es chié à la fin !

-Oh excuse moi, moi je dors et je fais chier ?

-Ouais... trouve toi une excuse.

-Tu t'enfonces, là.

-Tu vas voir ce que je vais t'enfoncer, moi.

-

Le japonais se retourne vers l'américain dans son trip et qui n'avait certainement pas réalisé ce qu'il avait dit, le fixant comme s'il avait commit un crime. Ce dernier regardait le plafond mais tourna les yeux vers son voisin l'air innocent.

-...Pardon ?

-

Il a pas l'air de méga apprécier la remarque de son accolyte.

Ou alors il le cache vachement bien.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?

Duo préfère la seconde option, mais quelque chose lui dit qu'il a manqué une occasion de se taire.

-Ce que t'allais m'enfoncer ?

-Oh, calme, c'était pour rire.

-Ok. Pourquoi je ris pas ?

-Ben...

Une échappatoire.

Trouver UNE échappatoire.

-Parce que t'as pas d'humour ?

-

Il se retrouve légerement bousculé par un asiatique qui brusquement lui prend fermement les bras et le plaque en dessous de lui, l'empêchant de bouger ou de se débattre, et perce de ses yeux cobalts, qui virent au noir dans l'obscurité, son regard. Le visage fermé. L'air indescriptible. Intimidant. Le dominant.

Il dégluttit éxagérémment. Tentant d'être au maximum pas sérieux pour être crédible, en dessous du corps musclé, et piégé ainsi.

-Tu sais que tu me fais peur, là ?

Mais Heero l'impressionne.

Et l'étonne.

Et il se dit que si cette position ne change pas il sera obligé d'essayer de se dégager, car il y a trop de contact entre leurs deux corps pour deux amis.

Ils sont trop collés.

Leurs têtes sont trop proches l'une de l'autre.

Et à ce moment, l'américain se met à réfléchir à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?

En dessous de Heero.

Qu'est ce qu'il fout en dessous de Heero.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui a dit.

C'était quoi cette référence débile encore qu'il aurait pu éviter de dire.

Et pourquoi... pourquoi...

-

... y'a des lèvres sur les siennes ?

Pourquoi il ferme les yeux ?

Pourquoi sa langue suit les mouvements langoureux de celle de son...

...son quoi ? Son ami ?

_Heero ? T'es où ? Tu te caches où ?_

_Nan parce que... y'a un mec au dessus de moi et... je sais pas pourquoi mais il m'emballe._

_Et moi aussi, occasionnellement._

_Je sais pas d'où il vient, mais il est là et... putain il a de la gueule. Je l'ai pas vu longtemps mais en tout cas niveau bouche il assure._

-Et là ? Je te fais peur ?

_Oh merde alors._

-Euh... nan ?

_Ca va, ouais._

_Rend moi Heero, et je t'épargnerai._

_Nan !! Pas... !!!_

-D'où... d'où tu sais que...

-

Hallètements surpris.

Yeux qui se ferment, l'instant d'un baiser, puis qui se rouvrent grand quand des mains balladeuses se font exploratrices d'endroits divers.

Mains qui ne savent pas s'il faut repousser le corps qui se trouve sur celui de l'américain prit au dépourvu, ou s'il faut l'encourager.

Esprit qui essaye de ne pas perdre le contrôle et qui tente de fonctionner normalement.

Et pas en intervalle de temps.

Intervales de temps de plus en plus courts.

Et de moins en moins nombreux.

-Que tu aimes ça ? Qui n'aime pas...

-

Réponse pertinente.

D'autant plus que les caresses se font plus insitantes.

Plus sensuelles.

Plus explicites.

Mais il reste encore quelque chose qui cloche.

Et il faut faire vite avant que l'américain ne se prenne au jeu.

-Non... que j'aime...

-Les hommes ?

-

Les yeux de Duo se ferment encore et encore. Sa bouche est visitée profondemment par une lanque taquine, dévorée sans retention par des lèvres possessives.

Et son corps est l'objet de découvertes plutôt érotiques de mains douces et habiles.

Il se sent le terrain de jeux mutins.

Un moment de répis, le temps que le japonais quitte ses lèvres.

-Je le savais pas. Depuis le temps que tu m'attires, je cherchais une bonne raison de tenter ma chance. Tu me l'as donné.

Pour l'attaquer au cou et onduler son corps contre celui de l'américain.

Contre ses cuisses.

Contre son entrejambe.

Contre son ventre.

Et son t-shirt qui lui sert de tenue de nuit, avec un caleçon, lui remonte au dessus de son nombril.

De plus en plus surprit, il laisse échapper un gémissement.

Son propre corps suit les ondulations de l'autre, et l'accompagne sans réfléchir, par automatsime, presque. Les deux corps se transforment en océans sujets aux vagues.

D'ailleurs des vagues de désir s'emparent des deux hommes.

-J'ai... j'ai juste fait un sous-entendu foireux... ah... !

-

Encore un gémissement.

Quand une main profite de l'occasion que lui a laissé le t-shirt pour s'infiltrer sur son bas-ventre et remonte lascivement sur son abdomen.

Destabilisante.

Les doigts sveltes appartenant à cette main lui chatouillant légèrement les flancs.

-Heero ! On n'est pas chez nous...

Ah ? Parce qu'il y a un _nous_ maintenant ?

_Heero... qu'est ce que tu me fais dire... qu'est ce que tu me fais faire ?_

Ses hallètements se font bruyants.

Ses mains ne lui répondent plus.

Elle s'enfilent sur le dos du japonais, aggripant son haut de pyjama noir, comme lui en voulant de s'interposer entre elles et la peau brûlante de l'homme.

Brûlante de désir. Désireuse en retour. Ardente sous les mains et leurs caresses précipitées, chaotiques mais excitantes.

L'homme qui lui aspire sa propre peau au niveau du cou, puis de la naissance de l'épaule, puis de la gorge... il ne l'imaginait pas comme ça il y a quelques minutes encore.

Agréable surprise.

Duo rejette sa tête en arrière, se retenant de gémir encore, mais suffoquant de ces baisers, de ces attouchements plus qu'excitants.

Heero dévore la gorge offerte et attrayante de l'américain et sa deuxième main s'enfile sous le t-shirt, se dirigeant vers ses pectoraux durcis, finissant de relever le t-shirt devenu trop encombrant.

-

-Heero...

-Ssshhhh...

-

Le japonais se redresse et enlève son haut. Duo rouvre les yeux et se tortille pour enlever son t-shirt qui lui tient trop chaud, qui le gène. Les mains de Heero lui manque malgré lui, et son corps a acquis une volonté propre.

Les deux hommes s'embrassent à pleine bouche, respirant par le nez, faisant un effort considérable pour ne pas gémir ou ne pas respirer plus fort encore. Duo plaqué sur le lit par le japonais semble vouloir reciproquement l'aspirer. Les bras de l'américain ont migré au cou de l'asiatique et le retiennent fermement. Duo ne comprend plus rien, mais il sait une chose, c'est qu'il ne peut plus se retenir. Son corps ne l'obéit plus. Et son esprit affiche « guichet fermé ».

Leurs lèvres se séparent difficilement et celles de Heero se mettent à parcourir avidemment le torse de l'américain qui se force sa respiration saccadée à être silencieuse. Leurs hallètements sont étouffés pour tenter de faire le moins de bruits possible. Les mains de Duo se fourragent dans la chevelure en bataille de son assaillant.

Heero goûte sa peau, se nourrit d'elle, mordille un mamelon qui arrache à Duo un nouveau gémissement que le japonais fait taire de ses lèvres et de sa langue qui s'introduit une nouvelle fois entre les lèvres de son partenaire, et ne se lasse pas d'explorer sa bouche. Il introduit un genou entre les cuisses de l'américain, puis un deuxième. Descend encore ses lèvres, le dévore de baisers, l'éffleure de ses dents comme pour le croquer pour de bon, s'arrête au niveau du nombril où il glisse sa langue explicitement, satisfait des hallètements presque suppliants de l'américain qui fait ce qu'il peut pour se retenir de crier.

-

**Chambre d'à coté**

-

-...

-...

_bzzzzzzzzzzzz... (mouche)_

-Euh... c'était tout planifié ?

Un arabe qui se pose franchement des questions.

-Non. Sans commentaires.

Un français un peu déçu, boudeur. On saura pourquoi.

-Ils sont au courant qu'on les entend ?

-Apparemment, c'est pas le cas.

-Oh.

Tout ce qu'ils espèrent, c'est que ça va pas durer toute la nuit, parce que sinon ils sont pas prêt de se rendormir.

Et puis bon... écouter un couple faire l'amour, c'est pas canon.

Assis sur leur lit et adossé contre le mur, ils attendent, avec le bruit d'arrière fond de leurs deux amis.

-

-Et... Heero t'en avait parlé ?

-Nope.

-Ok. Duo m'en n'avait pas parlé non plus.

-Donc on est tombé juste au moment où.

-Voila. Le moment où.

L'arabe est embarassé. Le français, frustré. Et lâche une de ses pensée à haute voix.

-On n'a vraiment pas de chance.

-Ben c'est bien pour eux, mais... c'est un peu gênant.

-C'est dégueulasse.

-...

Quatre ne sait pas trop quoi répondre et quoi ressentir, alors il ne dit rien. Continue de contempler le mur, un léger pincement au coeur. Et un peu de colère dans le ventre.

-Heero a réussi et pas moi.

-

Mais ce pincement s'en va aussitôt.

-... ???

-Et dans ces conditions en plus. Je le déteste.

Et puis c'est le total étonnement qui le prend.

-Euh... tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

-En fait... _je_ voulais faire _ma_ déclaration.

-A... à Duo ?

-Mais non. A toi.

-Ah, ouf. Euh...

-Mais j'y suis pas arrivé. Et Heero, si. C'était même pas prévu. C'est ça qui est dégueulasse.

-...

-Moi j'avais tout, la tranquilité de la chambre, pas de frigo, pas de bruit de voitures, pas de lumières... Lui il avait même pas prévu de la faire ce soir... et même peut être pendant ces vacances. C'est dégueulasse. C'est pas juste.

-Ah... ben... désolé.

Trowa, piteux, lâcha un soupir en signe de soumission.

-C'est pas de ta faute.

-

Quatre baissa la tête pour retenir un sourire devant l'air blasé du français. Devant la scène qu'il trouve tout d'un seul coup à mourir de rire, tellement elle est comique, mais aussi atendrissante et imprévue.

-Bah voilà. J'aurais aimé que ça soit plus romantique, mais... c'est à cause des deux autres crétins, là, à coté.

-... _(sourire)_

-Je t'aime.

Et dans ces moments là, avec des circonstances comme celles ci, c'est dur de ne pas rire. Mais l'arabe se contient et se penche sur le coté de son voisin pour quémander ce qui lui est dû. Offre ses lèvres au brun qui a anticipé ce mouvement. S'arrête à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, et sourit encore plus.

-Il suffit de me le dire quand on est seuls. _Vraiment_ seuls.

-Honnêtement, je croyais qu'on nous entendrait pas dans la chambre, vu qu'on entend aucun bruit dedans... mais en fait on entend les gens qui parlent dans la salle à manger et vise versa.

-L'avantage c'est qu'eux ils se taperont la honte demain et pas nous. Parce que nous on va pas commetre l'erreur de coucher ensemble quand des gens dorment juste à coté...

La malice que dégageaient les paroles de Quatre apaisa la frustration du français qui sourit en coin, observant les yeux pétillants du blond.

-On peut se consoler en se disant ça.

-

Leurs corps se sont rapprochés.

Sa main s'égara sur la joue blanche et la peau douce de l'ancien pilote 04.

Leurs visages sont si proches que leurs nez se frôlent, leurs lèvres entrouvertes et fendues en sourires s'effleurent, comme pour se narguer, et pour se donner un avant-plaisir.

-

-Enfin... _essayent_ de dormir.

OWARI

* * *

**J'ai anéanti la réputation de Trowa XD.**

**(1) : épisode je sais plus combien, Trowa a été obligé de détruire Deathscythe. Il a même pleuré d'ailleurs.**


End file.
